


Supernova

by SteelyDan



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, I Don't Even Know, Light BDSM, Nonbinary Character, Other, Smut, Sub Billy Hargrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 08:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelyDan/pseuds/SteelyDan
Summary: It's unbearably hot in Hawkins, but Billy isn't about to let that stop him from having a good time with his risque posters. Although someone else might...





	Supernova

It was a sweltering summer night in Hawkins, Indiana. The a/c had stopped working and Billy had propped open his window in a hope to catch a breeze. No such luck appeared as the curly haired jock lay on his bed, moving as little as possible to prevent sweating even more, back sticking uncomfortably on his comforter. He had lost his shirt 15 degrees ago. Billy stared at his walls, women in bikinis side by side amongst posters from the Grateful Dead and Red Hot Chili Peppers.

Billy eventually focused on one of his many risque posters on his wall. The brunette with a one piece just barely covering her. It was as indecent as it was hot, he thought. Hot enough to jack off to, as he remembered all those nights his stepfather hadn't come home until late at night and Max was out with friends. It was times like those Billy fucked himself in his room, too scared his stepfather would find whatever partner he might bring home. It didn't matter anymore. That asshole was out of the picture and Max was gone somewhere. Just him and his posters. It didn't matter that it was a million degrees inside anymore; it just made getting worked up that much easier. 

Eyeing the brunette's delicious curves, Billy slowly unzipped his pants to grip himself, letting out a slow moan. He pumped himself gently, not wanting to blow his load too fast. He reached his other hand across his chest to pinch his nipples, which he had recently gotten pierced. It had been the best fucking decision of his life. They had been sensitive before (It was one of the many reasons he preferred going shirtless), but it was even more worth it when the hot moms at the pool had lost their shit when they saw what he had done to those perky buds of flesh.

Billy kept stroking himself, imagining the brunette between his legs, sucking him off like a champ. God, what he'd do to have someone on his cock right now.   
His pace sped up, his curly hair losing its bounce as it plastered itself onto his sweat- coated face. He let out a soft groan as he imagined the brunette deep throating him. It was good, so good--

Someone had opened his door, had walked into his room, yanking Billy's hand off his pulsing member and roughly grabbing his flaxen curls. The lust-drunk teen cried out over the loss of friction. "I didn't say you could start without me," they said. 

Oh fuck. He had forgotten Nova had gotten back from school the week before. Nova and Billy had been fuck buddies before one of them had so irresponsibly left for college. Shit, they must've heard him through the window. 

Billy let out a whorish moan over the act of loving domination. "I'm going to be the one to make you come, not that poster. You're my pretty little slut. College didn't change that."

Billy fisted one hand into his partner's dark brown locks, feeling the velvet undercut brush against his knuckles as he grasped for purchase.   
Nova replaced the void around Billy's still aching cock, now dripping with even more precome after being so aggressively handled. They picked a brutal pace, their hand stroking Billy into a fever pitch, the flaxen-haired teen's free hand crushing the comforter beneath him as Nova bit down, hard, on his left nipple. 

Billy came with a loud moan, come striping Nova's hand and his own chest. He panted for air, his body taut after that massive orgasm. Nova stroked Billy's hair softly as he caught his breath, their soft hands tracing patterns in his come across his chest.

"See? Told you I'd make you come." They had adoration in their eyes as the shorter teen watched Billy stare at them like they were the best thing since sliced bread.

"I know I've been away at college, but I'm not going to apologize for that. And I know we've never been exclusive or any of that shit," Billy laughed weakly at that but Nova flicked his left nipple in retaliation and Billy gasped . The shorter teen continued smugly, " But so help me if I ever have to walk past your house and hear you jacking off to one of yor damn T&A posters again I'm going to... " Nova paused, clearly a little fucked out from the events they had just participated in, not able to finish their sentence. 

Billy couldn't help but laugh then, and Nova joined in, lowering themselves down onto the bed next to their sticky partner. It was too poetic that the disgustingly hot weather had made this happen. The damn a/c breaking was the whole reason they had met originally; Nova worked at the local heating and cooling repair shop during high school and had come to fix the a/c a few years ago, their eyes a little too intent on Billy and not the air conditioner they had come over to fix. It was only fitting their latest meeting was caused by similar circumstances. 

Once they finally both stopped laughing, Nova propped their head up to look Billy straight in the eyes as they asked demandingly, "So when the fuck did you get nipple rings?"

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written fan fic before so please be nice to me peeps


End file.
